dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Jeremy Alex Joe Johnson Bill Smith Jr. The III
Jeremy Alex Joe Johnson Bill Smith Jr. III(ジェレミー・アレックスジョー・ジョンソンビル・スミス・ジュニアザ・III; Jeremī arekkusujō jonson biru Sumisu juniaza III), also known as Makoto(マコト) is the protagonist of the 'These Stu's Need to Go!' fanfiction, written by Screaming With Your Mouth Shut. The human half-brother of Yuuto Kiba, Sona Sitri, Sirzechs, Dohnaseek and many others, Jeremy/Makoto was sent to Kuoh academy in order to fulfill his desires for revenge of Fallen angels and 'to kill all the bad guys'. Appearance Jeremy/Makoto is described in being extremely handsome and sexy, with a playboy aura surrouding him. He has greasy black hair slicked back in a 'bad-boy' look, fair skin covered in several scars and black eyes. He's usually wearing a red shirt with a dragon imprinted on it that cover half of his body, a black trench coat that reach his knees where he conceals his arsenal of illegal guns and knives, black cargo pants with several pockets and a stylish fedora when not on work. It is noted by the author that he's also well-endowed. Personality As such with his appearance and status, Jeremy/Makoto has the personality of a playboy: ruthless, snarky, womanizer and quite of an unpleasant person to be around. he's delusional, thinking that all the girls should fall for him due to his 'dark past, status and awesome nicknames, weapons and big shlong', and becomes enraged when another male is brought up, being hostile towards Yuuto Kiba and disregarding the existence of Issei Hyoudou. He thought Asia would fall for him and look nice on his harem, hinting even more his chauvinist nature, not unlike his own representation. However, he seems to have a soft side as well, since he only listen to classic music, is well-versed in literature and possesses quite the knowledge about the supernatural. However, this is hinted to be another cheap way to look 'cool' and 'better', not unlike his own representation. History Chaos and tragedy has been following Jeremy/Makoto since his birth. Being the ultimate playboy since the age of one, he was almost killed by the amount of beautiful women he attracted with his charms, and by the age of 5, his parents were killed by a group of fallen angels, in which day Jeremy/Makoto swore revenge against the entire faction, also inheriting the money from his late thrillionare parents. Blessed as God's Gift by the DxD fandom, he alone mastered his several weapons and sacred gears since then, slaying fallen angels under the command of a nameless Supernatural order, when he was sent to Kuoh academy to fulfill his revenge and 'Kill all the bad guys'. Once there, greeted by fangirls and fanboys, he soon became the student council president, was given a position in the Occult Research Club and a place as the Next Satan. Little did he know, a certain Redhead and her friend were shaking their heads, deep in thoughts about dealing again with another OC and mourning the dissapearance of their beloved Issei. Plot Blah, blah, blah, Killed the fallen angels, Blah, blah, blah, Saved Asia, Blah, blah, blah, Killed Riser because he's a dick, Blah, blah, blah, Killed Kokabiel with his super transformation, Blah, blah, blah, had sex with the whole female cast, Blah, blah, blah, kicked Yuuto's ass because he's a f*ggot, Blah, blah, blah, became friends with Great Red and 666(Trihexa) because why not, Blah, blah, blah, won over Arthur, Siegfried and stole their swords because they thought he was more worthy, Blah, blah, blah, Killed Rizevim,Blah, blah, blah, Vali is a girl in this story so he had sex with her too,Blah, blah, blah, he didn't kill Raynare and the others instead turned them into slaves, Blah, blah, blah, Serafall and Sona also in his harem, Blah, blah, blah, the end. (OR IS IT?!) Powers & Abilities Immense Strength -''' Fighting fallen angels since the age of 5 and being related to all the most poweful beings on the universe, it is hinted that Jeremy/Makoto might be one of the strongest characters in the Universe, probably topping the ranking along with Ophis, Great Red and 666(Trihexa) 'Master swordsmaship -' He's also well-versed in several types of combat styles and weapons. '''Charisma - However, his biggest ability is his immense charisma, charming all around despite his general attitude and personality. The only ones who are immune to it are the Occult Research Club. Equipments Sacred Gears Sacred Gears (, Seikuriddo Gia), also known as God's Artifacts, are items with powerful abilities bestowed uponhumans by the original God from the Bible. It is told that Jeremy/Makoto possesses all the sacred gears for being blessed by the 'DxD fandom', making him somehow onmipótent by the series' standards. It is unknown his mastery or achieve of Balance Breaker on any of them, but it is hinted that he possesses total mastery over all of them. Other equipments -''' He also carries around him several kinds of magical/demonic gadgets, demonic and holy swords and 'illegal guns and weapons'. Trivia * His appearance is based the character Sousuke Aizen from the '''Bleach series. * This is the first character made by Houki Minami who doesn't show on her own stories, instead being owned by 'Screaming with your mouth shut'. Permission was given to write his character. * Word of God says that Jeremy/Makoto's genitals reaches 18 inches; as for chapter 2, it grew up to 38 inches and apparently even more in hourly bases. * The occult research club might be the only ones who can distinguish his appearance as an Intruder. * He's one of the strongest, but not the only one, to possess the sacred gear Book Marker. Category:Fanon Humans Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Sacred Gear user